


rainy night (and the mess after)

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kids Fight, M/M, sappy romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: hujannya dingin, tapi keluarganya hangat.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco dan twenty one pilots bukan milik saya sengotot apapun saya mengklaim bahwa Patrick Stump dan Ryan Ross anak saya yang sangat berharga. Cerita ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk dibawa serius, apalagi untuk menghasilkan keuntungan material apapun  ~~~~ ~~siapa juga yang mau beli~~.
>   * Ditulis saat ngantuk, mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat.
>   * Sangat ooc.
> 


Hujan di luar semakin deras kala malam menjemput hari.

Patrick berdiam di atas kasur, memerhatikan rintik-rintik yang turun lewat jendela kamarnya. Badannya menggigil. Teh panas sudah berhenti serampangan menguarkan uap dua menit lalu, tertelan dinginnya suhu kamar. Selimut yang terbujur membalut tubuh pun tak begitu membantunya.

Dengan udara semenggigit ini, Patrick tidak mengerti bagaimana Pete bisa sesantai itu berjalan-jalan di kamar hanya dengan selembar handuk menutupi pinggang ke lutut. Dia baru selesai mandi malam, yang membuat Patrick semakin habis akal. Kelakuan suaminya kadang terlalu aneh untuk bisa diperkirakan.

“Kau tidak kedinginan?” tanyanya, semata karena penasaran. Patrick tidak  menatap Pete, namun ia tahu Pete sedang mengambil bajunya di lemari dari langkah kaki yang berbunyi pelan dan keriut kayu lapuk. Mereka butuh lemari baru, sepertinya.

Pete menoleh. “Tidak,” sepotong pakaian dalam, baju lengan pendek dan celana buntung disampirkan ke bahu, masih sedikit basah. “Kenapa memang?”

Patrick mengendik. “Sudah malam. Hujan. Dan kau malah mandi. Aku saja yang berselimut dan minum teh masih kedinginan, kenapa kau tidak?”

“Mm, metabolisme tubuh kita berbeda, mungkin?”

Mendengarnya, Patrick mengernyit.

“Metabolisme tidak ada hubungannya, Pete. Kekebalan tubuh, iya.”

“Itu maksudku.” Pete terkekeh. Patrick memutar mata, namun tersenyum kecil. “Tidak beda jauh, kan.”

Handuk dilepaskan. Jatuh mengenaskan ke lantai. Pete santai telanjang bulat berjalan mendekat. Patrick hanya melirik sekilas, kembali memandangi hujan di luar.

“Pakai bajumu.”

Pete tergelak, duduk di sisi lain ranjang. Pandangannya terus mengikuti sosok di seberang. “Kenapa? Kita kan sudah menikah. Bukan pertama kalimu juga melihatku begini.”

“Nanti kau masuk angin. Demi apa, Pete. Kalau kau sakit yang repot kan bukan cuma aku—kaupikir anak-anak akan berdiam diri saja? Tahu sendiri mereka bagaimana.”

“Iya, iya. Papa memang perhatian sekali,” sahutnya, dengan senyum kecil. Ia mulai memakai celana dalamnya. Patrick mendesah lelah. Dia bergerak, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman sebelum mengalaikan kepala ke sandaran ranjang. Sepercik penasaran muncul dalam diri. Patrick tidak berpikir dulu sebelum menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Pete, sedari tadi diam-diam memerhatikan. Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum Pete menyeringai lebih dulu. Sengaja memperlambat memakai celana buntungnya.

“Kenapa? Suka dengan yang kaulihat?”

Patrick mendengus. Kembali membuang muka—parasnya sedikit merah. “Suka apaan, coba. Sudah deh.”

“Bercanda.” Pete masih menyeringai, kali ini buru-buru memakai bajunya. “Kamu sensi sekali dari tadi.”

“Aku _tidak_ sensi.”

Kepala menyembul keluar dari lubang baju. “Tuh, kan. Sensi.”

Patrick tidak merespon lagi. Hanya merasakan Pete mulai merangkaki ranjang dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya. Di dalam selimut, jari-jemari kakinya sudah tak bisa ia rasakan. Beku diendapi angin malam.

“Papa jangan marah, dong,” kata Pete main-main. Satu tangan menyusup di belakang punggung Patrick, satunya lagi melingkari perut. “Nanti Pop jadi takut.”

Volume hujan semakin besar. Petir mulai sambar-menyambar.

“Pete. _Stop_. Kau bikin aku jadi mual.”

Yang disebut hanya tertawa-tawa seraya membenamkan wajahnya di pinggang Patrick, rakus menghirup wangi yang terkuar. Patrick menggeleng, berdecak. Gemuruh menggelegar membelah malam mengikuti petir yang sempat menuruni langit. Ricik-ricik air terdengar samar ketika kantuk mulai merayap. Menguap,  Patrick tidak sadar tangannya mengelusi helai-helai hitam Pete perlahan—tapi Pete merasa nyaman, maka dia tidak mengeluh.

Keduanya bertahan dalam kesunyian, saling menikmati presensi satu sama lain selagi pepohonan menari diterjang angin dan awan terus menangis, tenggelam dalam nyaman tak terucap.

“Benahi handukmu, sana,” ujar Patrick beberapa saat kemudian. Jemarinya masih seru berkelana di rambut suaminya. “Jangan ditinggal sembarangan. Berantakan begitu kan tidak enak dilihat.”

“Malas, ah,” Pete menggumam. Napasnya menggerayangi pinggang Patrick. “Kamu juga suka jorok, kok. Sesekali aku memberantak ya tidak apa-apa dong.”

Patrick ingin membalas dengan sarkastik, tapi pintu terbuka dan sebentuk kepala menyembul dari sana. Baik Pete maupun Patrick terpecah atensinya.

“Pop?”

Pete bangun, sedikit enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, ia langsung merasa heran begitu mendapati Dallon mengintip dari pintu.

“Dall?” panggil Patrick. “Ada apa?”

“Eh, boleh aku tidur di sini?” tanyanya, kedengaran sedikit malu. Pete makin heran. “Aku… um… aku mungkin sedikit takut terhadap petir.”

Dallon berjengit ketika kilat lain menerangi langit dan guntur menggeram keras.

“Uh, mungkin aku _sangat_ takut terhadap petir.” Dia cepat-cepat mengoreksi, lantas menatap kedua orangtuanya penuh harap. “Boleh… kan?”

Pete dan Patrick konstan menatap satu sama lain, saling meminta pendapat. Tukar pikiran lewat pandangan. Dallon harap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban. Jeda sepi yang muncul membuatnya sangat terganggu.

Patrick yang pertama memutuskan. Dia menghela napas kecil sebelum kembali pada Dallon, tersenyum sedikit. “Ya sudah,” jawabnya. Dallon melebarkan mata, merasa lega. “Kalau memang terpaksa. Sini.”

Dallon buru-buru masuk, menaiki kasur dan menyelipkan diri di antara Patrick dan Pete. Dia lantas ikut menyelimuti diri. Pete dan Patrick hanya tersenyum ketika Dallon meringkuk di antara mereka. Anak ini suka sok tangguh dan sok dewasa, tapi siapa sangka dia masih takut dengan hal seperti ini?

Handuk yang sempat jadi bahan debat terlupakan begitu Patrick membaringkan tubuh diikuti Pete sedetik kemudian. Patrick memeluk Dallon, tidak erat sebab tangannya hanya beristirahat di atas punggung anaknya. Dallon beringsut mendekat. Pete meraih Patrick dari seberang, berusaha keras membawa keduanya dalam rengkuhan.

Hujan belum berhenti dan malam terus turun, tapi ketiganya terlelap nyaman dalam mimpi masing-masing meski harus berdesakan di atas ranjang yang sempit. Kadang-kadang yang sederhana seperti ini jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan kegiatan lain yang mengucurkan dana besar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, rumah mereka penuh dengan protesan anak-anak. Brendon tidak terima begitu mendengar bahwa semalam kakaknya tidur ditemani Pop dan Papa. Iri berat. Memang benar dia penganut sistem ‘aku-harus-dapat-apa-yang-saudaraku-dapat’, tapi kalau seperti ini jadinya, siapa juga pasti akan pusing.

“Licik! Dallon kan sudah besar, masa tidur sama Papa?”

“… aku masih takut petir. Kau sendiri tidak mau tidur denganku!”

“Aku tidak bicara ke kamu! Aku lagi protes ke Papa! Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau tidur bareng orang kayak kamu—terakhir kali aku ditendang dari kasur!”

“Aku tidak sengaja, oke?”

“Anak-anak—“

“Sudah besar kok masih takut petir! Harusnya Tyler, tahu, yang seperti itu. Kamu kan sudah sepuluh tahun!”

“Aku masih _SD_.”

“Kelas enam!”

“Tetap saja SD!”

“Kamu suka sok-sokan sudah gede!”

“ _Anak-anak_ ,” Pete memijat keningnya, lelah. “Sudah, oke? Jangan bertengkar terus.”

“Tapi Pop—“

“Tyler saja tidak ribut,” sela Patrick. “Kenapa kalian berisik terus? Kalian sudah besar. Malu lah sama Tyler yang masih kecil.”

Dallon dan Brendon lantas terdiam, memandang satu sama lain. “Kami masih kecil, kok.” Jawab keduanya berbarengan.

“Nah, itu bisa akur.” Meski Pete tidak terlalu yakin karena Brendon dan Dallon langsung melirik sinis satu sama lain.

Untuk sesaat, keributan yang ada hilang ditelan hening. Brendon dan Dallon terlibat dalam perang tersembunyi, saling mengejek lewat tatapan dan—apa yang Pete curigai sebagai—telepati. Tyler diam, hanya memerhatikan. Baik Patrick maupun Pete tidak ada yang tahu harus berbuat apa.

“Aku juga mau tidur sama Pop.”

Semuanya menengok, memandang Tyler yang bersuara pelan. Bocah itu diam sedari tadi. Mengamati. Sekarangpun dia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa selain wajah datar namun mata yang berbinar sedikit diisi harapan.

“Boleh kan, Pop? Papa juga mau kan?” tanyanya lagi, meminta kepastian. Pete tersadar dan langsung mengangguk.

“Eh, boleh. Boleh, kok, sayang, boleh sekali.” Patrick ikut menjawab. Brendon melotot.

“Ih, aku juga mau, Pa! Boleh ya? Boleh yaa?” pintanya, lantas menjulurkan lidah ketika Dallon memandang tidak suka.

Patrick melirik, diam-diam menanyakan pendapat. Endikan bahu Pete menandakan dia tidak keberatan—tapi Patrick iya. (Apa? Bagaimanapun juga Patrick kan masih ingin waktu berdua dengan Pete, mengenang masa muda mereka.)

Menghela napas, Patrick menggaruk belakang telinganya sebelum tersenyum canggung.

“Kalau menur—“

“Aku juga mau, dong.” Dallon menginterupsi.

Pete termangu. “Dallon,” ujarnya lambat. “Kamu kan sudah 10 tahun.”

“… eh, ya biar saja.” Dallon tidak mengerti. “Memangnya kenapa? Yang semalam tidur dengan Papa dan Pop juga kan aku.”

Patrick memijat kening, dibuat pusing sendiri oleh tingkah anak-anaknya. Sudah (cukup) besarpun masih saja manja ingin dikeloni. Pete tertawa begitu menyadari ekspresi pening yang terpaku di wajah Patrick. Dia tidak berhenti meskipun Patrick mendesis memperingatkan.

“Begini saja, ya,” kata Pete akhirnya. Tiga bocah ditatap bergiliran. “Kalian bertiga boleh tidur bersama kami, tapi satu-satu. Kasur Pop tidak muat dijejali tiga kurcaci sekaligus.”

“ _Kurcaci_ ,” Tyler mengulang, pelan, terdengar tersinggung tapi tidak mau dimarahi. Patrick meliriknya sebentar.

“Dan lagi, sepertinya Papa juga ingin punya waktu berdua saja denganku,” tambahnya main-main. Tertawa kecil, Pete merengkuh dekat suaminya—namun ditolak, sebab Patrick sedikit berontak. Alisnya menukik dan matanya melotot. Eh, buat Pete masih tetap lucu, kok.

“Apa, sih,” gerutunya pelan. Pete tidak melepaskan tangan dari pinggang Patrick.

Brendon mengalihkan pandang, bersiul, sementara Tyler merasa lantai di bawah lebih menarik dan Dallon menyipitkan mata, menatap dengan sedikit jijik. Ia mundur selangkah.

“Duh, Pop,” ujar Dallon. “Oke, oke, kami mengerti kalian sangat cinta satu sama lain dan kami tidak boleh sering-sering mengganggu, tapi kan tidak perlu pamer kemesraan di depan kami. Ada Tyler, loh. Kasihan kan, dia jadi merasa malu sendiri.”

 

 

(sekali ini, patrick tidak akan menghukum dallon karena kebiasaan asal ceplosnya.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~sampah kamu masa baru balik lagi~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> idk ya but saia suka hcin di sini dallon sangat manja sekaliy, tipikal anak papa yang disayang-sayang. terus beebo iri. jadi mereka berantem terus.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~udah gedenya jadi partner in crime kok tenang aja~~


End file.
